Experiencing Keltikidik
by fairfarrenlovelylydia
Summary: Alice is about to celebrate her first Keltikidik Day with Tarrant by seeing her first fireworks show. But what happens when she becomes distracted by Tarrant in his White Kilt. Written for the AiW Writing Challenges Forum. M for Sexual Content


**A/N: Written for the AiW Writing Challenges Forum on FFN**

**Prompt: Fireworks **

**Summary: It's Keltikidik Day in Underland and a fireworks show is being held in order to celebrate it's end and welcome the rest of the colors back. Alice is with her husband and is about to experience the lights for the first time. But what happens when she gets too distracted by Tarrant in a White Kilt?**

* * *

><p>Alice lay in the grass next to Tarrant. He had offered to take her to one of the fields of Marmoreal to celebrate Keltikidik- the day of the White Queen. They spend the day dressed all in white, drinking only milk and if one needed to lie it had to be white. Alice had found it a day of grand celebration. All throughout Marmoreal there were vendors selling white cotton textured candy, white sucker pops, and white ice cream. Milk stands were all over the wide white marble streets. Tarrant had filled his white sporran with coins. Alice was quite elated to see that he had a white kilt (an article he brought out only on this day of the year) for which to wear. She thought he looked stunningly handsome when he wore his kilt and it always made her stare at him longingly when she wasn't looking.<p>

This was precisely what she was doing now. She watching him as he lay in the grass watching the Dragonflies and the Fire-Ball flies light up the night. They were all over the field. He had chosen the most beautiful part of the knoll, the grass was a deep green in the moonlit night, the sky above it a beautiful dark purple blue. The stars were twinkling in the stars above framing the bright white moon that hung in the midst of the darken clouds. Alice was lying on her back, her hands tucked behind her head. She turned to look at Tarrant with curiosity.

"What are we waiting for, My Mad Man?" She questioned him as he watched his pale face in the moon beams.

"We wait for the fireworks." He said with a smile. "The alchemists of Marmoreal make the most beautiful ones. Sometimes they even make shapes and tell stories." He turned over on his side to look at Alice. "Last year they told a story of a beautiful princess that was locked in a tower and a brave prince on a horse went after her to rescue her."

"I much prefer a milliner to rescue me." Alice muttered. Tarrant smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Lucky for you, he did." He kissed her neck and Alice hummed at the beautiful sensations it sent up her throat. She gently touched the rings on her left hand with the thumb. She smiled at the thought that she finally had found her knight in shining armor- even if he was a Mad Hatter with his pins as weapons. Alice smiled as she leaned over and kissed him.

As she placed her mouth on his a large bang flew into the sky. Alice turned and saw a shouting star enter the atmosphere. She gasped in delight.

"Look!" She cried and watched, wonderstruck, as the shooting star burst into the sky in a bright blue color. She kept her eyes on the sky as a purple and white one followed.

"It symbolizes that the Queen is ready to allow other colors back into the kingdom." Tarrant smiled as he pointed to the multicolored explosions. "She chose the blue in honor of you, my love." He smiled and kissed her neck. Alice smiled and turns to look at him just as a brilliant red waterfall lit the sky. It bathed Tarrant in a light of red and Alice's eyes widened. He looked extremely alluring as the two sat up, his knees bent upwards and his feet flat on the ground. His kilt had slid up his leg and revealed his muscular thigh. She shuddered as she looked down his legs to his mismatched hosing. One was black and white (in honor of the Queen) but he had to throw a blue and white sock on in honor of his Lady. Alice found herself growing hot at the sight of him sitting in that sexy kilt. He was watching the sky, his unfocusing large green eyes jumping from explosion to explosion.

"Alice, you're missing the fireworks, you naughty!" He cried out in dismay as he glanced over and saw him staring at her. She purred and pushed him back, causing his arms to move from his knees where they had been resting. She then climbed upon his slanted lap, sinking to sit upon his hips and groan. He growled. "You are a naughty one." He leaned back and Alice smiled as one of his hands pulled her dress up and stroked her bare thigh. She was thankful in this moment that she had chosen her favorite pair of white lingerie knickers (she hadn't quite foretold that they would be enjoying this moment in the field under the booming lights) and had forgone stockings. He gently ran his finger tip up her supple thing skin. She gasped and leaned over kissing him on the mouth. Her eyes closed, she kissed him deeply, her tongue darting into his mouth and entwining in a dance with his. The flashes of color that made their way through the pale skin of her eyelids added to the intensity of the kiss. Tarrant had already reached around and loosed the ties of her bodice. He pulled her small sleeves off her shoulders and down around her elbows. This caused her large mounds to tumble out. He let go of her mouth with his and went to her neck. She looked up into the air and saw a large knight upon a horse, making his way across the sky. The booms were more frequent as they sent the fireworks up in rapid succession giving the Knight the appearance of movement. He must be making his way to the princess. Alice admired the blue and red of the knight, gasping aloud as Tarrant's teeth and tongue had made its way to her breasts. He was nibbling the skin around her nipples. She moaned as he went to her right breast nipple, sucking hard. His hand snaked around the back of her legs and found its way to her center, lightly stroking her moist pink lips.

A firework of blue exploded as Alice's head shot upward as he went to suck on her left nipple. He had learned how to work her body so well. She leaned back on his hand and felt something hard poking her as she leaned back. She turned her head gently and saw Tarrant's massive erection tented underneath his white tartan design. She knew what she wanted to do and pulled herself off Tarrant's lap. He went to reach for her until he realized what she was about to do. She set herself before the peak in his kilt and gently flipped the layers over. His large, purple erection saluted her. She paused and watched as it was bathed in blue light as a firework boomed ahead. She smiled and wanly looked up to him.

"No knickers? You naughty Hatman." She scolded while placing her mouth over his tip.

"A proper kilt's man doesn't wear….nnrrrgghhh." She interrupted his explanation as she blew on the hard tip. Gently she licked the end and he tensed. She smiled and then bent over to reach her tongue to the bottom of his shaft, liking from bottom to top. "Alice," He cried. Alice placed his large sex in her mouth and looked up to him. He was bathed in white light as a firework blew up in the sky. He was moaning, his eyes closed, and she smiled. She sucked up and down his shaft a couple times before she moved to his tea bags. He reached down and entwined his rough, stained fingers in his hair.

"Mmmm, Ahlice," He groaned. "Yeh are a drahm." He moaned as Alice gently drew circles on his round bags with her tongue. She flicked the skin in between them and he moaned. She paused to lick a little of his fluid that seeped from the tip. "Yew ahre makin' thi' ah Keltikidik ta remembe'." He moaned. Alice grinned and gently drew her tongue down his shaft before going back to his testes. He moaned and she looked up to him with a grin. He was bathed in green now and she knew it was nearly time for her to mount her Knight. She nibbled up his shaft which led to an eruption of cries from his mouth. Alice grinned and hiked reached down to remove her knickers as she sucked on his tip. She then hiked up her skirt and with a quickly motion, ended up on his lap. He groaned as he sunk into her and his eyes opened. They were a deep green and Alice leaned down to kiss him. He grunted as she shifted to her knees and began to rock back and forth.

"Ahlice," He moaned. The flashing of the lights and the booming of their budding added to the erotic moment. She began to bounce up and down on his erection; he reached down to lay hold on her butt cheeks. He began to guide her up and down on his large manhood. He was groaning and muttering her name.

"Tarrant," She began to moan with him as the heat began to build in her bed. Tarrant shifted so that he could start thrusting himself into Alice. He began at a slower pace but it wasn't long until he moved his hips faster. She moaned and grabbed hold of the fabric of his kilt as she lay on his chest allowing him to pound into her. The fireworks were beginning to slow but Tarrant was only moving faster within her. She screamed his name across the field as a final pound brought about her own set of fireworks before her eyes. Tarrant stiffened in a thrust a moment later and she felt him release inside of her. He then collapsed back into the grass and she rolled off of him into the dark blades beside him. Both were covered in sweat and were panting as they watched the final fireworks explode into the sky. She smiled under the purple, blue, white, red, and green lights as she basked in her afterglow. She looked over to Tarrant who was fixing his sporran that had been knocked off his hips. His kilt was already returned to its proper place, below his knees. Alice pulled her sleeves up and tucked her breasts back inside. She grabbed her knickers and handed them to Tarrant. With a wink he placed them in his sporran.

"Weh won' beh needin' those tonight." He burred.

"Who knew that fireworks could be so satisfying?" She smiled and turned to kiss him as the final firework exploded in the sky bathing the two lovers in a pink glow.


End file.
